ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Vows
de:Promathia-Mission 2-5 |width="30%" valign="top"| |} ---- Walkthrough * Head for the Dilapidated Gate in Misareaux Coast at (F-7). * After receiving the cutscene at the gate, you will pass through. Run straight ahead to the end of the cliff and click on the Spatial Displacement. You will receive another cutscene and enter Riverne - Site #A01. This area has a Level 40 cap. * Make your way ahead (North-West) toward (L-8), and click on the Spatial Displacement there. * If you don't have two Giant Scales, they may be farmed in this area from Wyvern-type mobs named Firedrakes. More are found in the next area as well. :* Be careful of Hippogryph-type mobs, as they aggro and are True Sight. * Proceed to (G-10) and trade one Giant Scale to the Unstable Displacement to open it for travel. (Make sure your entire party or alliance gathers around the Displacement before the scale is used; it will only remain open for a limited period of time.) Enter the open Displacement before it closes again. (Make sure before passing through that you're at a suitable distance: Tarutarus especially because otherwise you'll get a too far away message so better check before you trade the scale otherwise you'll end up panicing and have to farm more scales which is time consuming. * In this area, cast Invisible or use Prism Powder to make your way past the Atomic Clusters—they are aggressive to magic as well, so use extra caution. * Head to the Unstable Displacement at (E-10). Trade your second Giant Scale to it and head through. -Note: The Unstable Displacements appear to have a time limit. If someone dies right before the displacement and the scale has been traded you CAN go back to raise them and have them come through. Estimated time limit for this is about 3minutes. -Rassiel of Ramuh * Head straight forward in this area to reach another Spatial Displacement, you should see it immediately. Click on it to enter Monarch Linn. * You will emerge in an uncapped waiting area. When healed and ready, trigger the Spatial Displacement in front of you; select the battle "Ancient Vows". You will receive a cutscene, then zone into the Battlefield. :*You may wish to retreat from the battlefield and reenter such that you can skip the cutscene and allow yourself maximum possible time for the fight. If you ever leave Monarch Linn without having successfully completed the battlefield, you will need to view the cutscene again upon reentry. * Buff, eat food, then engage. Boss Battle for "Ancient Vows" * This is a six-person BC fight with a Level 40 cap and a time limit of thirty minutes. You will be facing three Mammets-19 Epsilon. They once served the Zilart, and are capable of changing Jobs at will. They have about 3800 HP each. The Job being used (and the TP attacks it can use) can be identified from the weapon the Mammet has equipped: :* "Hand Form" (Initial form. No equipped weapon; seems to shoot projectiles from its sleeves. Moderate attack speed.) ::* Transmogrification: Absorbs all physical damage and converts it into restored HP for ~30 seconds. Effect also applies to physical WS, and even abilities like Eagle Eye Shot. Extremely dangerous. Everyone should have a macro to call out when they see Transmogrification so people can halt their attacks as fast as possible. :* "Sword Form": Warrior-type Geared toward Weapon Skill-like attacks and TP-based AOE status abilities. Extremely fast attack speed; Utsusemi is hard to maintain against this form. ::* Velocious Blade: 5x attack, high damage. ::* Sonic Blade: AOE high damage. ::* Scission Thrust: Directional AOE low damage. :* "Staff Form": Black Mage-type, casts AOE -ga magic; susceptible to physical attack. Slow attack speed. Can be silenced. ::* Psychomancy: AOE Aspir, drains 80+ MP from everyone in range. ::* Mind Wall: Gives the Mammet a special Magic Shield effect, causing it to absorb and regain HP from all offensive magic used against it for ~30 seconds. Astral Flow is unaffected, as are elemental Weapon Skills. :* "Polearm Form": Dragoon-type, geared toward heavy physical attack; slow attack speed. Most kiters and tanks prefer this form to lock their Mammet into. ::* Percussive Foin: Directional AOE medium damage. ::* Microquake: Single-target high damage. ::* Gravity Wheel: AOE high damage and Gravity. :* In addition, all forms can use Tremorous Tread: AOE low damage and Stun, absorbed by Utsusemi. * Yellow Liquid (dropped from the Mammets, sold from Auction House under Medicines) will lock the targeted Mammet into its current form for thirty seconds, making it unable to change jobs. This is useful for both kiting and tanking. Kiters can start by locking their Mammets into Hand form, though it's bad for a Mammet being tanked because of Transmogrification. After Winning * Once your party has successfully defeated the Mammets, you will be teleported to either South Gustaberg if you needed it (which starts 3-1 Call of the Wyrmking), or to an area that looks like the entrance to the BC with a displacement that once clicked will give you the options to be transported back to the BC entrance or Misareaux Coast. Game Description :;Mission Orders: Follow Prishe to Cape Riverne on the Misareaux Coast. It is rumored a wyrm nests there... Game Script and cutscene video COP 2-5 Video hosted on Filefront. Guides /Strategies Further reading * Wingchild's Riverne Site #A01 guide category:Missions Category:Chains of Promathia Missions